


Be my lady

by MoonAlessa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternative Sexuality, Comedy, Crack, F/F, Female Characters, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gaiuther, Gender or Sex Swap, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Nice Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Smut, This is a joke guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonAlessa/pseuds/MoonAlessa
Summary: YOUNG FEMALE Uther and GaiusThey were friends... But maybe they wanted more?
Relationships: FEM!Gaius/FEM!Uther, Gaia/Utherina - Merlin Gender Bent, Gaius/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 4





	Be my lady

**Author's Note:**

> This is not written as a comedy but I laughed a lot while writing it. Don't take it seriously! Also, didn't reread it but I watched for grammar... Still feel free to point out language mistakes.   
> Thanks for reading and have fun!

In a land of magic,   
Utherina Pendragon had just assumed the throne. She had won in a fierce battle, and her wounds had not finished healing. The pain was getting harder to bare, so as her first “queen petition” she called for the court physician. She stayed in her chambers, resting in her bed. She demanded her hair to be combed and to helped be changed into some fine dresses before the physician came. 

“Your majesty, I don’t think it’s good for you so much movement… Perhaps you should stay with your bed clothes until the court physician comes and-“

“Good thing it’s not your place to think, as my servant you should just do as I ask. Now, comb my hair and bring the red dress.” Had replied Utherina to her concerned servant, who was already rolling her eyes and fetching the sexy red dress. 

Utherina had a reason for this little petition. The court physician was her friend. This had not been approved of when her parents were still alive and the court physician was just the apprentice. Gaia was ten years older than her but that didn’t matter. She didn’t change a bit in the eyes of Utherina, Gaia was still the young, impressive, and hot girl she was when she started working at the castle. 

Gaia was everything and the only thing that was right in Utherina’s eyes. 

Because she had been in love with her since forever. 

Of course, Gaia didn’t know. Obviously, the QUEEN herself Utherina, was impeccable she was smooth and unnoticeable.   
The door opened and Gaia entered her room. Gaia’s simple green dress made her complexion brighten.

“Utherina, lady! Why didn’t you call me the moment you came from battle? That was two days ago! And you didn’t say a word at the coronation! You stubborn girl” Gaia scolded while she walked to Utherina’s bed.

She searched for the medicine she had brought. Utherina was getting flustered for Gaia was already checking for fever, her soft hands rested on her forehead. 

“No fever” Gaia announced, she took Utherina’s hand to help her get up. Gaia was very much aware of Utherina’s crush on her. She wasn’t as submissive with the rest as she was with her, and she always tried too hard. Although Gaia had to admit it was cute, and Utherina had her charms as well. “Let’s see the injury” 

“Yes Gaia” said Utherina in an unbelievably soft, assertive voice. 

Why did that turn on Gaia? She had never though of Utherina in that way. But Utherina wasn’t a little girl anymore, in fact she was a full woman. She watched her strip, slowly and seductively. As she saw the badly covered injury, she also saw Utherina´s soft breasts, which were not covered. Gaia felt her face burn… her body started to itch with desire. She was now fully aware of Utherina. She saw her pale skin and wanted to touch it, she wanted to feel all of her. 

Utherina glanced at Gaia. Gaia´s red face revealed to Utherina that her dreams were finally coming true. She decided to step up her game. As a queen she didn’t even need to come close to other people if she didn’t want to, but right now that was exactly what she was doing. She was awfully close; Gaia couldn’t even face her. Gaia’s rapid breathing was turning Utherina on. Even more than she already was. 

“Oh… I… see the injury” said with much difficulty Gaia. She took a step back while she searched for the exact unguent she had to use. She pressed the cold towel she brought to her own forehead in a useless attempt to calm down. 

She went down on her knees to reach more comfortably the injury. It was because of a hammer. Perhaps it could also be from some type of not spiky mase.   
Gaia wasn’t going to be able to hold it any longer. When she tried to apply the unguent, Utherina moaned. It was heaven. She bit her lip and pressed the injury slightly more. Utherina moaned again but she did it louder. 

“It hurts, Gaia.” 

Gaia looked up directly into Utherina’s eyes. She had desire written all over them. Utherina then passed her hand through Gaia’s bright yellow (not blonde) hair. In that moment, they both knew that healing the injuries was not what they were doing anymore. 

Gaia got up and grabbed Utherina, she was now taller than her unlike past years although that didn’t matter, she grabbed her by the shoulders and she turned her so she could push her to the bed. Utherina moaned partly in pain and partly because she loved being handled like that.   
She was sat down forcefully. Utherina decided to lay down on the bed, she kept eyeing Gaia to make sure her excitement was not dying. 

“Gaia, I want you” Utherina said half moaning half crying it, “I want you now!”

Gaia obeyed Utherina’s demand. She left everything she had in hand and positioned herself in top of Utherina. The bedroom was really big, the bed itself was big enough for at least four people. However, it was just them and it seemed like they existed in such a small space, they had to come closer. 

Gaia could feel Utherina’s accelerated breathing when she started kissing her neck. Utherina started scratching Gaia’s back trying to untie the dress. She had waited all her life for this. Her injuries were not going to stop her. Gaia helped her and simply took off her dress, she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Her figure wasn’t slim and athletic like Utherina but she had defined curves, and Utherina was dying to bite every single part of her.

Utherina moaned loudly when she felt Gaia’s fingers enter her. She was already wet. Gaia thanked having cut her nails earlier that morning, that way she could make sure she was pleasuring the queen the way she deserved. While doing so, she passionately kissed Utherina. Doing both things perfectly at the same time required expertise. Utherina felt a dash of jealousy when that thought crossed her mind. To which she responded by biting Gaia’s lips and grabbing her hair firmly, almost pulling it.   
“I see you want to play rough”, said Gaia breaking the kiss. 

She stopped fingering her and decided to grab something from her bag. She took out a small rope. Why she had that there? Well, that was a secret she would never reveal to Utherina. However, she was always prepared to play rough. She sat down on Utherina’s hips making it impossible for her to move, and honestly, Utherina was here for that. She was excited to the point where she was almost crying because Gaia didn’t finger her enough to make her cum. 

Gaia proceeded to tie Utherina’s wrists together and to one of the headboard’s pointy edges. She then grabbed a pillow and took off its cover, the cloth was now serving as a blindfold. 

“I want to see you too Gaia” cried Utherina.

Gaia got close to her ear and just whispered “Shh”. She made sure the blindfold could not fall because of a sudden head movement. It had been an unexpected thing, if she knew she would be doing any of this she would’ve prepared something. 

“Now open you legs as much as you can, baby” 

“Yes mommy” 

Utherina said that so naturally, Gaia got even more horny and excited. She had sex with a lot of people but not even one of them made her feel what Utherina provoked on her.   
Gaia had those long slim fingers, the ones that could perform magic. We’re not talking magic as in glowing gold eyes and learning spells. Not that kind of magic. Seconds later, three of her fingers entered Utherina, but also Gaia’s tongue appeared. Utherina wanted to move her hands, the rope prevented that and everything plus the rope against her skin made her nervous system go berserk. 

Utherina was moaning loudly. Her body was experiencing heaven. The way Gaia was working on her… something she would never want to give up. Most importantly, even with how much she was enjoying everything, was that the one touching her and pleasuring her was Gaia. 

“I’m-“ Utherina tried to say something but she let out a long moan, because she came. 

Gaia was already kissing her way up. Tracing circles on Utherina’s inner thighs, to arouse her even more. 

Sadly, someone banged the door.

“Shit!” complained Gaia. She untied Utherina and both of them started to dress themselves in a hurry. “Utherina ask who it is, maybe the guests arrived early.” She whispered. 

“Who is it?!”

“Your majesty, the princess of Eire and her party have arrived” replied a servant. 

“Let them inside the castle, I’ll be there soon.”

“Yes, your majesty”

Utherina started dressing herself with the same red dress, but Gaia stopped her. 

“You’re not trying to make me jealous now, are you?” she asked in a deep tone, marking her words.

“I’ll search for a different dress” Utherina said, obediently. When did the queen herself become THAT submissive? Well, just now. Because she couldn’t resist that blonde beauty and her magic fingers. 

“Good girl.” 

Gaia was already dressed and presentable. She felt like all along the ticking bomb inside of her exploded. She had been with multiple people, men and women, but none of them made her feel like Utherina made her feel right now.   
She watched Utherina nervously pick a less sexy dress, and she smiled to herself. Oh, the fierce and strong queen was such a cute bunny to her. 

“This?” asked Utherina wearing a blue, more dull dress that didn’t remark her features. 

“Anything but that sexy dress.”

“I’ll get going…” said Utherina but she didn’t want to leave yet. She was left with fire between her legs, and a necessity to be wrapped in Gaia’s arms. 

“Don’t worry, my lady, I’ll be coming to check your injuries at night.”

Utherina’s face light up, and as she reached for the door, she looked back at Gaia and smiled brightly. She walked out to greet her visitor, and Gaia was left with red cheeks and a fluttering sensation.   
Utherina and Gaia spent the day thinking about each other. Nothing would be the same from that day on.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it here,   
> nice.


End file.
